Can't Help Falling In Love
by Midnight Star3
Summary: Sess decides that tonight is the night to ask Rin to be his mate. A song fic to "Can't Help Falling In Love". PG-13 for a tiny bit of Lime.


Can't Help Falling In Love

By Midnight Star

All Inuyasha disclaimers apply! I also do not own the song "Can't Help Falling In Love".

Sesshomaru paced nervously in his chambers. He had decided that tonight would be the night that he would ask Rin to be his mate. He had waited many years for this moment and hoped that everything would go right.

Sesshomaru had something that Kagome called "champagne" surrounded in ice, inside a sliver bucket. It was a gift from her and Inuyasha. Kagome told him it was a bubbling wine that was used for special occasions in her time. She also told (when she gave it to him) that before he served it that he must be chilled and not to open it till she came in the room or it would go flat. Kagome had also showed him how to open it.

He also had a wrapped gift that he gotten with Inuyasha's help. The gift was laid on the table next to the champagne. 

Sesshomaru heard a knock at the door and knew that it was time. Rin opened the door and let herself in. She was wearing a long pink satin nightgown that Kagome had given to her as a birthday present. Rin had saved it for a night like this. She had a feeling that tonight would be the night that Sesshomaru would ask her to be his mate. She had decided that if he asked her she would say yes.

When he first saw Rin enter the room, Sesshomaru's breath was taken away. Her nightgown suited her figure very well by showing every curve of her body. He got control of himself and offered Rin a seat at the table. 

He opened the bottle with his shaking hands. The popping sound made after the cork was pulled startled them for a second. Sesshomaru poured the bubbling wine into two crystal champagne glasses (another gift from Kagome and Inuyasha). "This is a very special wine for a very special maiden. As how it tastes, your guess is a good as mine. " He said after he poured it into the glasses. 

"This is really good! It's tastes like nectar from the gods." Rin said after she had tasted it.

Sesshomaru then gave her the gift and said "A little something for the woman that I love."

Rin unwrapped the gift and inside was a mahogany box with flowers carved on it's top. She opened the box and inside played a pretty tune. "Thank so much Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said afterwards. She then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Would you like to dance to the music?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded her head. He opened the box and took her in his arms and danced to the music. 

While the music was playing he sung this song that went with the music to her.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you"

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you"

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be 

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

After he finished the song, he closed the box. Sesshomaru knew that it was now or never. He looked into Rin's brown eyes and asked her "Rin my darling, will you be my mate?"

"Yes of course I'll be your mate!" she answered. Rin then kiss him passionately on the lips.

Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her in his bed. He took off his kimono, got into the bed and pulled the sheet over them.

********************************************************************************************

This is my second Sess/Rin fic. Sorry for the lack of a lemon. That's because I can't write a lemon to save my soul. Anyone who wants to write a lemon to this, please e-mail me and if I like it, I will add it to this fic. 

Don't worry Inuyasha/Kagome fans! I'm working on a fic about them! They are my favourite couple from the series. If you liked this fic, please feel free to read and review my others fics that are here!


End file.
